


Princesses

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender has wanted to come to Hogwarts since Lynx started when she was five. But now she is here and he has graduated and there are so many people all around that it terrifies her. Not that she'd show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This is a background story for a character in Firebird Ascending, an AU RPG. The story was inspired by conversations with Partvati's player (immlass). I'm adding it to my archive here.

Lavender has wanted to come to Hogwarts since Lynx started when she was five. But now she is here and he has graduated and there are so many people all around that it terrifies her. Not that she'd show it.

Sorted into Gryffindor, she climbs the stairs for the first time, then finds the room she will be sharing with two other girls. She sees Parvati on the bed, her trunk already open, her Gryffindor scarf in one hand, a pin between her teeth as she tries to figure out how to afix it to her hat like a princess. Lavender giggles. Parvati is so embarrassed at being caught that Lavender can feel it when she sits on the bed next to her to hold the scarf in place until Parvati can get the pin in.

Then Hermione comes in with books and that disapproving look and Lavender looks at Parvati and they both giggle. And Lavender knows everything will be alright.


End file.
